1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a luminous interior wall. It particularly concerns the means used for assembling and producing such an interior wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a woven fabric, known as luminous fabric, to produce a light source stretched and distributed over the whole of a surface, in contrast to the usual light sources which are either point sources (incandescent lamp, halogen lamp, LED, etc.) or linear sources (neon tube, halogen lamp, etc.). A luminous fabric and its weaving method are disclosed in the document FR-2 859 737, for example. The document FR-2 907 194 for its part discloses sticking a luminous fabric onto a rigid support.
The technical problem behind the present invention is producing an interior wall incorporating at least one luminous panel including a rigid support associated with a luminous fabric. Here it is a question of incorporating a rigid support covered with a luminous fabric into an interior wall with existing constraints in the construction field.